1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitoring systems and, particularly, to a monitoring system with input devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Most monitoring systems are designed to monitor certain conditions such as temperature or pressure changes. The number of conditions may be limited and as such the number of input devices or sensors are fixed. Further, some input devices are integrated into the monitoring system. As a result, it is inconvenient to modify such a monitoring system to expand its input capability.